


yes yes yes

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Intense Adventures [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Nayeon's got a surprise for Mina: they're going to be girlfriends!But what surprise could Mina possibly have in store for Nayeon?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Intense Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672414
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	yes yes yes

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought "Yes or Yes" was, while a good song, just a bit ridiculous. So here is a ridiculous story inspired by it for you, Dear Reader.

“You can think of it two ways: either you have a choice, or you don’t.”

Mina, even when making a threat, still looked so sweet and beautiful. But she didn’t look sexy to Nayeon. At least, not as much, anymore.

“So what’ll it be? Yes, or yes?”

***

Nayeon was never as close with Mina as she was with some of the others. One day, she sought to change this. Perhaps it was due to Mina’s time apart from Twice. Had sympathy for her grown in Nayeon’s heart? Or maybe it was that the two of them were out of sync with the group, Mina because of her hiatus, and Nayeon because she’s, well, who she is. The odd one out.

Privately, Nayeon blamed all the time she was spending with Baby Tiger. Chaeyoung had been Mina’s special friend before. Surely some of that had rubbed off on Nayeon.

Whatever. Anyway, it doesn’t really matter how it happened, it only matters that Nayeon one day had found herself on a certain slippery slope, falling inexorably towards that shy, beautiful girl, hoping only to be caught by her, and held in her arms.

She had even taken to whispering “ _Minayeon_ ” under her breath at times when she was alone, having just passed close by to her new dream girl. If only she’d been brave enough to say it.

Oh wait, she totally was.

“Minayeon,” said Nayeon. The two of them were alone.

“Is that a portmanteau of our names?”

“Yeah! Ain’t it cute?”

“Cute? Maybe. Unoriginal? Definitely.”

Nayeon giggled, but she was hurt. “Oh, come on, you know you like it!”

Mina frowned. “I honestly don’t have an opinion on it.”

Nayeon’s heart clenched. “That’s not good enough, sweetheart.”

Mina stared at Nayeon, like she was seeing her for the first time.

“What are you going on about?”

Nayeon swallowed. “Mina, when you were gone, I…”

Mina continued to stare. Nayeon blushed.

“When you were gone, I started to realize, I was sort of taking you for granted. So, now that you’ve been back, I decided I can’t take that risk anymore. Can we, I guess, be closer friends?”

Mina glared at her. “You called me ‘ _sweetheart_.’”

“Oh, that! That was nothing, I was just being cute…cute like ‘Minayeon,’ you know?”

“That’s a shipping term.”

_Caught_. “Really? I didn’t know, I just thought it summed up my thoughts…”

Mina snickered. “They do, don’t they?” And the look of exasperation on Mina’s face wounded Nayeon.

“Oh, Christ, I’m sorry!" blurted out Mina. "It’s just, sometimes I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not, Nayeon. Are you just teasing me, or is there something more to it than that?”

But now Nayeon could only stare down at the floor, immeasurably hurt.

“Nayeon, I’m sorry! I’m—” and here Mina began to tear up, “—sorry, oh God, I’ve done it again, haven’t I?” And the anguish she felt swiftly eclipsed Nayeon’s tenfold.

Nayeon panicked. “No, Mina, don’t!” She threw her arms around Mina’s waist, and held her close and tight.

“Don’t do this to yourself, Mina! I don’t want to lose you again…”

Shock set in, and Mina slowly placed her hands on Nayeon’s hips.

“You’re not going to lose me,” she whispered.

Nayeon pressed her lips against Mina’s in reply. Their sudden tears mingled on their cheeks, or dripped down to flavor their kisses with salt.

“Take me seriously,” said Nayeon.

“Okay,” said Mina, “I do.”

***

Nayeon had always been a little curious about Mina’s treatment regimen, but she’d also been afraid to ask. Now, as they lay snuggled in bed together (fully clothed—after all, the romance had only just begun) she began to worry for her girlfriend. Mina still hadn’t calmed down, and it didn’t seem to be her libido keeping her high-strung.

“Are you alright?” Nayeon asked, desperate.

“Yes, well…no, not really. But you shouldn’t worry about me, I’ll calm down. Eventually.”

Nayeon kissed her on the cheek. “I can’t help myself. Are there any, I don’t know, breathing exercises you can do?”

“Yeah, there are.”

Nayeon blinked. “Can you teach them to me?”

Mina sighed. “Um…the thing is, they were never that effective. Over time, I mean. That, and the other things in my treatment plan—well, there’s a reason it took so long for me to get better.”

Nayeon’s lips quivered. “Then, have I hurt you? Will you be in pain for some time?”

Mina shook her head. “Actually, I found my own, better technique. Much quicker than the conventional treatment.” She regarded Nayeon carefully, her face suddenly unreadable.

“You can tag along, if you like.” Her voice had changed, taking on a harder edge.

Nayeon perked up, though she was confused. “Sure,” she said, and she was in way over her head.

***

They left the dorm at night, dressed all in black, though Nayeon didn’t think anything of it at the time. Many people in Seoul wear black, it’s the fashion. Just typically not _all_ black.

Nayeon followed Mina through the city, to a set of neighborhoods she had never been to before. They had a certain neglected feel to them, especially the ones with what even Nayeon could see were organized crime dens.

“What the fuck are we doing here, Mina?” Nayeon whispered shrilly to her girlfriend. But Mina only shrugged.

“Just follow my lead.”

Nayeon was happy when Mina didn’t enter any of the seedy establishments, but still perplexed as to what they were trying to accomplish. Did living dangerously make Mina brave? She could get the logic but not the acceptance of risk.

They entered a parking lot at the end of an alleyway. A man stood there next to his car, hunched over something. Mina walked right up to him and he gave a start, swearing.

“Hey, big guy,” said Mina, playing up her accent to an almost ridiculous level. Nayeon was befuddled.

The man ignored Nayeon and looked Mina up and down.

“You a Japanese whore?”

Mina nodded. Nayeon could see her shaking a little.

“What, you giving war reparations or something?” The man laughed at his own terrible joke. Mina quickly negotiated a price. Before Nayeon could free her frozen limbs and lips to object, Mina and the man slipped into a nearby shadowy corner. Nayeon heard the man unzip his pants, then saw him struggle as Mina buried a small, sharp knife in his neck.

He was dead in seconds.

_“Eungh!”_ Nayeon couldn’t find her voice. Mina shushed her and looked around.

“I always cover their mouths with a piece of fly paper when I make my move. It’s much easier to apply than duct tape when you’re in a hurry.”

_“Mina?”_

“They never see it coming, the pigs. And neither the cops nor the gangsters really care if some John, a petty gambler, or some two-bit drug dealer dies around here. So as long as we don’t rock the boat, we can get away with it.”

Nayeon stared at Mina. _“We?”_

Mina gave her a small smile. “Yes. Shall we be going?”

It was all Nayeon could do to put one foot forward in front of the other.

***

They reached a better neighborhood, and Mina ditched her outerwear in a clothing donations box. She made Nayeon do the same; Mina had gotten rid of the murder weapon sometime earlier.

“Alright, let’s go home and get something to eat,” said Mina.

Nayeon glared at her. Mina shrugged.

“What?”

“How could you?” Nayeon was beside herself in cold fury. “ _How could you!”_

“Quiet, Nayeon, you’re going to give me a headache.” She stifled a yawn. “Oh, it’s getting pretty late. We should hurry.”

Nayeon only stood there. Mina saw that she would have to explain some things to her. About how the world really worked.

“Nayeon, babe, I’ve been doing this once every few weeks for the past several months. There’s nothing wrong with it. These people deserve what they get. They have it coming to them. Hell, one time I even stopped a rape from happening. The victim didn’t whine over the ethics of it. She bowed, she was grateful. She accepted it. Why can’t you?”

Nayeon started panicking again. _I am going to pass out right here on the fucking sidewalk_ , she thought.

“How did you even come up with such a thing?”

At this, Mina laughed. “I had a lot of time on my hands, babe. Plenty of time to read about injustices, about crimes that go unsolved or unpunished. Near the end of my treatment, something finally clicked into place. Ever since, I have never felt so empowered, so in control of my own destiny.”

Nayeon managed to stay on her feet, but she started whimpering.

“Babe,” said Mina, “I think _you_ could probably use some of this medicine.”

_Monster_. Nayeon had fallen in love with a monster. Could she outrun her? No, not with her bum left leg.

Maybe she’d be able to fight her off.

“Nayeon,” continued Mina, “don’t get any crazy ideas. I’m certainly not going to hurt you. Even if you hadn’t kissed me tonight, I have too much affection for you for me to be able to hurt you. Besides, your fame protects you. There’s no way I could, I don’t know, ‘deal’ with you, without getting caught. So if you feel like you have to turn me in, go ahead and do it. I won’t stop you.”

Stunned, Nayeon stood there as Mina embraced her.

“I love you, and I’d hate to be taken away from you. But, now that I think of it, you’ve got a loose end of your own out there in the world still, haven’t you?”

Frozen in torment, Nayeon barely nodded her head.

“So, why don’t we try doing it together, next time, you and I. See if you get a taste for it. Then you’ll be ready in case that boy shows up again.”

Nayeon wanted nothing more than to be able to forget about everything that had happened that night, everything except her confession of love, which now seemed so trite and meaningless, and from a thousand years ago.

She couldn’t speak.

“Nayeon, let me make it simpler for you.” Mina kissed her, and it was the one thing Nayeon could focus on.

She kissed Mina back.

“Here you are, girl.” Mina ran her fingers through Nayeon’s hair.

“I love you.”

But still, Nayeon could not speak.

“Okay, I’m getting tired of this,” said Mina. She took a step back, and the hardness crept back into her voice.

“You can think of it two ways: either you have a choice, or you don’t.”

Mina, even when making a threat, still looked so sweet and beautiful. But she didn’t look sexy to Nayeon. At least, not as much, anymore.

“So what’ll it be? Yes, or yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying (read: struggling) to finish other stories, like 선배님, and Dreamy Is As Dreamy Does, and all of a sudden the idea for this arises within my mind, and voila, two and a half hours later, here we are.


End file.
